Ace Attorney Short Stories Collection!
by HentaiFictionWorld
Summary: I felt like doing a short stories collection for Ace Attorney I do take requests just leave them in the reviews area and I'll do my best to write them if it involves an OC please PM the characters details thanks :)
1. Chapter 1 I Make My Own Luck

Chapter 1: I Make My Own Luck...

A few years have passed since Phoenix Wright took down Furio Tigre and proved Maggey Byrde innocent, since then Maggey has kept out of trouble "Well for the most part..." Dick Gumshoe thought to himself while chortling as he watched her trip over a curb and fall down "Damn I hate my bad luck..." Maggey moaned as Gumshoe helped her stand back up and she fixed her light blue sundress while grumbling.

Gumshoe chuckled as he hugged her "Don't worry sweetie I guarantee you your luck will change trust me..." he said looking into her eyes making Maggey blush softly "Gummy... why do you stay around someone as unlucky and injury prone as me?" she asked hugging him back and resting her head on his chest and sighed happily.

Smiling Gumshoe put his hand on her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him making her blush harder as he replied "Because I love you... that's why" then he kissed her making her moan softly "Oh Gummy... I really don't deserve you, you really should be with someone who's not prone to hurt you unlike me the Goddess of Misfortune" she replied while looking away from him sadly.

Gumshoe runs his hand through her hair making her moan softly "Maggey I don't care about that you're the only one for me besides... I make my own luck" he replied kissing her more passionately this time and Maggey hugs him tighter while she returns the kiss and moans into his mouth as they kiss for a few minutes before breaking apart "Maggey we've been together for two years now and its been the best time of my life...I don't care what anyone says you're the most amazing woman in the world and I'm lucky to have you in my life" Gumshoe said hugging her close.

Maggey smiles happily as she rubs her head into his chest "No... I'm the lucky one Gummy" she replied closing her eyes and sighing happily, Gumshoe kisses her on the head and smiles happily "You're still coming over for dinner tonight right?" he asked her curiously and Maggey nodded but kept her head on his chest "Wouldn't miss it for the world... you grill a real mean steak Gummy!" she replied making them both laugh "Old family recipe.." he replied kissing her head again.

A few hours later at Gumshoe's apartment which is small but has a full red couch, wall mounted TV and red recliner with a table in front of the couch and recliner, his kitchen is next to it with the bathroom and bedroom next to each other "Hey Gummy have you thought about renting a house?" Maggey asked curiously while burping softly.

Gumshoe snickers "Are you kidding? I can barely afford this place on my salary... that TV was a gift from Phoenix Wright and Mr. Edgeworth was nice enough to let me have his old furniture" he replied smiling happily as he finished his steak while Maggey giggles "Fair enough..." she replied and took a sip of her champagne which she brought over.

Gumshoe put his hand on Maggey's cheek and rubbed it softly "Maggey... I love you so much" he said making her blush hard and smile happily "I love you too Gummy" she replied looking into his eyes "Maggey... you remember when I told you earlier that your luck was gonna change? well...there's something I've been meaning to do for a long time and I think now is the right time to do it" Gumshoe said standing up and reaching into his pocket.

Maggey looks at him puzzled then gasps loudly when she sees him suddenly takes a knee in front of her "Gummy..." she moaned softly as she starts tearing up while Gumshoe held up a small black box and opened it revealing a blue diamond ring that's surrounded by smaller white diamonds "Maggey I've loved you since the day I met you and took you under my wing I've always known you were the one for me, I'm not rich nor am I the best looking man in the world but you'll always have my heart... Maggey Bryde I love you more than life itself will you marry me?" he asked holding the ring up a bit higher.

Maggey tears up more and she looks at the beautiful ring then nods "Yes I'll marry you Gummy!" she replied grabbing his cheeks and kissing him hard, Gumshoe returns the kiss as he slides the ring on her finger and stands back up then sits back in his seat as Maggey admires the ring "This ring must've cost a fortune! how did you ever afford such a beautiful ring Gummy?" she asked curiously.

Gumshoe smiles as he replies "Actually I didn't buy that ring... It belonged to my grandmother she gave it to me and made me promise to give it to the woman I loved" then he reached over and put his hand on her cheek "Oh Gummy... I never thought I'd ever be this happy" Maggey said grabbing his hand and holding it on her cheek "Like I said earlier sweetie... I make my own luck" Gumshoe replied smiling happily at her.

Chapter 1 End.


	2. Chapter 2 I Love You Kitten

Chapter 2: I Love You Kitten...

Phoenix was mulling about his laptop at his desk at home one day and came across a photo of Mia and Diego kissing "You know... I wonder what would've happened had Mia not died and Diego didn't get poisoned by the devil" he thought to himself and closed his eyes while smiling happily as the scene suddenly shifts back to the end of the first time Dahlia Hawthorne was tried in court.

Mia hugs Diego in the defense room "Man that was close... I can't believe Mr. Fawles nearly ate that poison bottle" she said looking up at him as Diego nods and returns the hug "Yeah luckily I stopped him just in time..." he replied leaning in and kissing her softly Mia moaned softly "You were amazing... its thanks to you that devil got the death sentence!" she replied resting her head on his chest.

Diego shook his head as he replied "No you were the amazing one Kitten..." then he held her close, Mia closed her eyes and smiled happily "I love it when you call me that sweetie..." she replied rubbing her head on his chest and it was Diego's turn to moan softly as he put his hand on Mia's chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him.

Mia blushed hard as Diego looked into her eyes "I know this is sudden but... I love you with all my heart Kitten will you marry me?" he asked making Mia smile happily and tear up a bit "Yes a thousand times yes!" she replied tiptoeing and kissing him hard, they kissed passionately for a good five minutes before finally breaking apart.

Diego suddenly picks her up making her giggle "Mmm what do you say we go celebrate our big win Kitten?" he said winking seductively at her Mia blushed hard as she replied "Mmm you read my mind baby..." then rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her out to his car which is a red convertible with a beige interior where he puts her in the passenger side then slides into the drivers side.

Diego looks at her "My place or yours?" he asked rubbing her leg gently making her moan softly "Doesn't matter I'd honestly be satisfied with just the back seat right now..." she replied making Diego snicker "Here I thought I was the naughty one..." he replied with a sexy growl making her giggle as he turned the car on and started driving.

They pulled up to Mia's place twenty minutes later and once there practically ran into the house and started kissing hard while removing each others clothing on the way to the bedroom "Mmm forgot how sexy your body is..." Mia said rubbing his six pack abs beside the bed and purring softly as she starts kissing his body all over making him moan softly then a bit harder when he felt Mia kissing her way down his body.

She kissed his stomach as she slowly pulled down his boxers and his 10 inch hard throbbing cock popped out Mia licked her lips when she saw it then started to lick the shaft while gently rubbing his balls making Diego moan even louder as his cock keeps twitching excitedly "You're so good to me..." Diego said then gasped loudly when he felt her hot mouth encircle his cock as she started sucking on it hard.

Mia moans softly as she starts deep throating him hard making Diego moan and gasp very loudly "Oh god you're gonna make me cum so hard!" he said grabbing her head but she suddenly stops sucking his cock and rubs the tip teasingly "Don't cum just yet baby..." she said standing up and kissing him hard Diego returns the kiss as he lays her on the bed and slides his cock inside her and thrusts gently while kissing her passionately.

Mia wraps her arms around him and grabs his shoulders as she looks into Diego's eyes "I love you so much..." she moaned kissing him more as he continued to gently thrust into her "I love you too Kitten..." he replied moaning loudly as Mia moved her hands down and rested them on his ass, Diego moaned loudly as he slid deeper inside her "I'm gonna cum Kitten..." he said kissing her.

Mia squeezed his ass hard as she felt him thrust a bit harder "Cum for me baby..." she moaned softly then gasped when she felt him suddenly cum hard inside her and the feeling of his cum inside her made her cum just as hard, Diego kisses her and looks into her eyes "I am the luckiest man alive..." he moaned moving so she laid on top of him.

Mia plays with his hair "No I am the lucky one sweetie..." she replied resting her head on his chest just as the scene shifts back to Phoenix opening his eyes and smiling happily "Yeah... I'm betting that would've happened right Mia?" he thought then glanced down at the ring on his left hand just as the door to his office opened up and a pair of sexy female arms suddenly wrap around Phoenix's neck from behind "Come to bed sweetie its getting late..." a familiar voice said with a sigh.

Phoenix turned his head and looked right into the face of Maya who was wearing a purple housecoat and her hair was down Phoenix smiled happily as he grabbed one of her arms and kissed it "Yeah I'm sorry my love... I was just thinking about how much nicer it would've been had Mia not died and Diego didn't get poisoned" he replied looking into her eyes.

Maya smiled then her eyes narrowed a bit "You were thinking of them fucking again weren't you sweetie?" she asked giggling as Phoenix blushed softly and looked away "Was not..." he mumbled then jumped when he felt Maya's hand on his crotch "How do you explain this bulge then..." she asked teasingly rubbing him making him moan softly "That's your fault my love..." he replied kissing her softly.

Chapter 2 End.


	3. Chapter 3 A Christmas Surprise!

Chapter 3: A Christmas Surprise...

A year has passed since the events of Spirits of Justice and its now Christmas Eve, Phoenix Wright was having a Christmas party at his office and he invited everyone he knew the guests included Gumshoe and his wife Maggey, Maya Fey, Miles Edgeworth who showed up with his now wife Franziska, Pearl Fey, Athena Cykes who was kissing Apollo heavily under the mistletoe and Klavier who was holding his girlfriend Emma Skye from behind as she sipped some eggnog.

Phoenix snickered as he watched Apollo's arms flail about as Athena proceeded to dip Apollo and kiss him harder under the mistletoe "Swear to god those two are a hot item... Athena can't keep her hands off him" he said looking at Maya who smiles happily "Yeah... but we're not that far off ourselves Nick" she replied grabbing his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

Phoenix smiled happily as he looked down at Maya "Yeah you're right... remember when we went skinny dipping together last summer?" he asked making Maya blush softly as Phoenix chuckles "Yeah it was good thing the cop that caught us was Gumshoe we could've been in serious trouble if it was anyone else..." Maya replied giggling.

Just then Pearls who was a wearing a red and white Mrs. Clause like get up walked over to them "Great party Nick!" she said smiling happily, Phoenix looks at her and smiles happily "Thanks Pearls gotta say you look rather ravishing in that Mrs. Clause outfit I'm truly amazed you're single..." he replied making Pearls blush softly and giggle.

Pearls shook her head "Nah I'm too devoted to my duties to worry about men... though if Athena hadn't gotten Apollo first I would have he's so yummy!" she replied blushing a bit harder as Maya's eyes narrow a bit "Oh ho the truth comes out..." she replied teasingly making Pearls blush even harder.

Phoenix chuckled as Edgeworth walked over holding Franziska's hand "Ah Edgeworth... so tell me how are the newlyweds doing?" he asked curiously and Edgeworth blushed softly "Better than you might think..." he replied as Phoenix raised his eyebrows "Oh yeah?" he said looking at them both as Franziska smiled happily "I'm pregnant!" she replied happily.

They all jump back in shock "Whoa that's amazing congratulations!" Maya said grabbing Franziska's hands and smiling at her as Edgeworth leans over to Phoenix "Hey Wright are you sure you're ready to you know..." he whispered to him and Phoenix nodded "I am..." he replied looking at Maya and smiling happily.

Edgeworth nodded "Alright..." he replied helping himself to some eggnog as Phoenix cleared his throat and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him except Athena who keeps on kissing Apollo "Hey everyone what say we start the gift exchange now?" he asked curiously and everyone nodded "Good idea I'll go first!" Gumshoe said as Athena finally released Apollo who gasped for air.

Apollo kept gasping for air as Gumshoe walked over to the Christmas tree that Maya and Phoenix put up then grabbed a small package out from underneath it and returned to Maggey "For you my love..." he said as Maggey accepted the gift and tore it open revealing a small but flat black box which she opens and gasps softly "Oh Gummy this is much too expensive..." she said pulling out a small gold bracelet with red, blue and green gemstones on it as well as a red rose.

Gumshoe smiles happily as he takes it and slides it on her wrist "Do you like it?" he asked looking into her eyes Maggey smiles happily "I love it..." she replied as Gumshoe kissed her hand "Then it belongs on your wrist my love... Merry Christmas" he said as he kissed her making her moan softly "I love you so much..." Maggey replied looking into his eyes.

Twenty minutes later everyone finishes giving their gifts except Phoenix who's sitting next to Maya he takes her hand "Maya... you've been my best friend for so many years I really am lost when you're not by my side" he said making her blush softly "Oh Nick that's so sweet..." she replied then reacted with shock when he suddenly took a knee in front of her.

Tears started rolling down Maya's cheeks as Nick looked at her "Maya you're the most amazing woman I've ever met you've always been by my side whenever I needed you the most that's why I can think of anything better than this as your gift..." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box which he opens up revealing a beautiful green diamond ring surrounded by smaller white ones and holds it up.

Pearls watches them with hearts in her eyes while Maya tears up a bit more "Maya Fey I love you more than life itself I want you to always be by my side forever... will you marry me?" Phoenix asked smiling happily, Maya nods her head "Yes...a million times yes!" she replied kissing him hard and everyone started applauding hard as Phoenix slid the ring on her finger while returning the kiss.

Chapter 3 End.

Note: Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone! I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for not only reading my stories but following them that means more to me then you'll ever know god bless you all and know that I love you all :)


End file.
